GSD Siblings Celestial's Fashion
by D.M.Ash
Summary: One-shot to Gundam Seed Destiny Siblings. What happens when Athrun Zala finds himself in a situation that none of us ever expected him to be in? This is something that he won't forget for a long time, maybe...


**Note: To understand what's going on, read the first four chapters of Gundam Seed Destiny Siblings.**

GSD Siblings – Celestial's Fashion

Athrun Zala, or now known as Alex Dino, was traveling to Celestial HQ to meet his mother Lenore, who's known as Rin Salamine to the public. It's been over a year since the Junius Treaty signing and he has been enjoying his current job as Cagalli's bodyguard. Now Cagalli gives him a few days off each month to spend time with his mother. Mayumi, the president of Celestial, does the same for Lenore and the both are very grateful to them.

Now Athrun was walking up to the reception desk on the ground floor and greeted the receptionist. She saw Athrun and said, "Oh, Mr. Zala." It was okay for those in Celestial to use a person's real name since they were kept with the utmost secrecy if asked to from the public.

Athrun asked, "Is my mother in?"

"Oh I'm sorry, she's not here. She left with Ms. Via and Ms. Nanami to help coordinate a fashion show hosted by Celestial." The receptionist replied.

'A fashion show?' Athrun thought with a raised eyebrow. The receptionist said, "I've been told to give you this," she handed Athrun a small map, "It's the location of where the fashion show is taking place."

"Thank you very much." Athrun said as he bowed and left the building. As he got back into his car and started driving he wondered what his mother was doing coordinating a fashion show. The last time he saw her she was more of an agriculturalist. Then again it has been over a year since the last time they saw each other so she may have picked up a few things.

As he kept driving he had no idea what was going to happen to him later on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?!" Nanami shouted.

Lenore and Via watched as Nanami went around in a panic trying as she went around asking people if they've seen Luri. Luri, Mayu, Silenna, Asagi, Juri, and Mayura were some of the models participating in the show. Somehow Silenna roped Kazuki into this also and to his horror, Nanami okayed the notion as long his disguise was perfect. Mayu, Asagi, Juri, and Mayura were wearing colored contacts since they wanted to try something new with their looks. Everyone working in the building happened to be a Celestial member so they didn't have to hide much of anything.

Now Luri was currently with Elena in Mayu's house playing video games together. After they finished one game Elena wrote, "Didn't you have something to do today Luri?"

Luri thought about it for a minute before saying, "Uh, not that I know of… C'mon, it's time for another round Elena!"

Elena sighed and the two went back to playing. Meanwhile Nanami was starting to blow her top off when she couldn't find Luri anywhere. She was starting to snap at people when Athrun came into the building. Lenore spotted him and said, "Oh hi Athrun, I'm glad you found me."

"What are you doing here Mother? I don't remember you being into fashion that much." Athrun said to her.

"I'm not. Via and I are helping Nanami manage this show since she can't do it by herself."

They both saw Nanami talk an employee off and Athrun said, "I can see that."

Then Nanami saw Athrun and she ran over shouting, "Luri, there you are. Where-?!" When she got closer she saw it was Athrun and said, "Oh, oops. Sorry about that Mr. Athrun."

"It's no problem." Athrun got used to being mistaken for Luri by Celestial personnel despite the differences. Suddenly Nanami got an idea and she pulled Lenore over and started whispering in her ear. Athrun was puzzled when he saw his mother's shocked expression as the two whispered to each other.

After a minute they headed back to Athrun with Nanami having a smile on her face and Lenore looking a bit embarrassed. Suddenly Athrun had a chill as Nanami looked at him. Then she shouted, "Silenna, could you come here for a minute?!"

Silenna came over wearing a cream colored wedding dress. Athrun looked at her then the other girls. He then realized this was a fashion show for brides. Silenna said, "Yes Nanami? What is it?"

"Luri's nowhere to be found, so Lenore and I have agreed to let Athrun take her place." Nanami said. Athrun looked like his eyes popped out of his head as he shouted, "What?!"

"Really…? So I guess that you need me for my 'specialties' right?" Silenna asked with a glint in her eye.

"Exactly right." Nanami said as she grabbed Athrun's arm, since he looked like he was ready to run away. Athrun looked at his mother pleadingly but Lenore said, "I'm sorry dear, but could you do this for me please?"

Lenore looked at her son with pleading eyes which made Athrun say in defeat, "Alright mom, I'll do it."

"Excellent. Now could you take Athrun to the changing room please?" Nanami asked Silenna with she replied with, "Of course ma'am. C'mon Athrun, we better get you 'cleaned up'." As Silenna grabbed Athrun he couldn't help but feel that this isn't going to end well. Sure enough he saw Kazuki standing there looking like he was praying at Athrun's funeral. He thought, 'What the heck have I gotten myself into?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later…

Nanami, Via, Lenore, and the girls were waiting for Silenna and Athrun. When Mayu and Asagi tried to get in all they could here was this ripping sound and a muffled yell. It sounded like someone was giving someone else a wax job that sounded painful. They understood when Kazuki explained that Silenna was busy turning Athrun into Luri. They didn't want to know what was going on in there so they waited with Nanami and the others.

Suddenly the door opened and out came Athrun disguised as Luri, right down to the eyes. He was shaking like he just went through torture with a look on his face that said that he did. Silenna came out after him and said happily, "Well, what do you think?"

They took a closer look at Athrun and they saw that he was wearing golden color contacts on his eyes, making them look exactly like Luri's. He was wearing light makeup and his lips had peach lipstick on them. His hair was as long as Luri's thanks to the hair extensions. He was wearing a white sleeveless wedding dress with white gloves. From the looks of things Silenna made Athrun go through a full wax job on his arms, armpits, and lower legs. He had a pair of fake breasts on that were Luri's cup size and were pretty realistic. The voice softener was in the form of a choker with a large gem covering his Adam's apple, with Kazuki wearing one also. Athrun himself looked pretty embarrassed and that's when Kazuki put his hand on his shoulder and said in his softened voice, "I know the feeling Athrun."

Lenore looked at Athrun; she couldn't believe that the girl standing before her was actually her son. Nanami nudged her in the side saying, "Now if you had a daughter wouldn't this be her, but with green eyes?"

Lenore replied slowly, "Yes, I suppose so…" That was when Nanami looked at her watch and said, "Okay ladies, here's the deal. The show starts in ten minutes and the six of you will go on with the other fourteen girls. Via and Lenore will direct you girls, good luck." With that Nanami left the group to do some other things.

Via and Lenore led them to the waiting area as Athrun thought, 'This is bad, I hope there isn't anyone I know out there.' Little did he know that this day was one of the unluckiest days in his life, as he's about to find out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the guest seats Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, and Caridad were sitting together, with Lacus and Cagalli in disguise to avoid attention. For some reason Mayumi sent Lacus tickets to this show for some reason and she couldn't see any harm in seeing it. This probably sent a message to Kira but he didn't pay attention to it. Cagalli had a day off from her job as Representative so Lacus dragged her along for the ride since Athrun was going to visit Lenore.

In another section of the guest seats Yzak, Dearka, and Shiho were together. The three in them were in Orb for some reason as Yzak asked, "Why the hell are we here?"

"Apparently you bought tickets for the wrong thing on the wrong day." Dearka said. Yzak snapped, "I know that! What I want to know is why we are here anyway?!"

"Well, those tickets were expensive and it would be a waste not to use them." Dearka told him.

"You just want to check out girls since that Miriallia chick dumped you." Yzak said, "This is a fashion show for wedding dresses! There's no reason to be here!" Unnoticed by Yzak and Dearka, Shiho was blushing slightly and thought, 'Why are we here?! Is Yzak trying to tell me something?'

Yzak noticed Shiho blushing and asked, "Hey, are you alright Housenka?"

Shiho turned red as she replied, "I'm fine."

The lights became focused on the walkway and Dearka said, "Oh, it's starting." Little did everyone know, they were going to get to see something very interesting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Backstage Via just explained what was going to happen. Each girl was going to go out there twice to model a wedding dress. The six of them were at the end of the lineup with Athrun being the last one. That meant that he was going to be the closing act which made him cringe with embarrassment.

Asagi, Juri, Mayura, and Silenna had already gone and they all had smiles on their faces when they looked at Athrun. He couldn't help but feel a hint of dread at those smiles; he felt something was up with them. As Mayu went out next Kazuki asked, "Are you feeling alright Athrun?"

"Wha? Oh, yeah, just nervous." Athrun replied. Kazuki nodded and said, "Don't worry about it so much, or you might really screw up."

Athrun looked at him and asked, "Aren't you nervous at all about the possibility of being exposed?"

Kazuki sighed and said, "Well, Silenna has dressed me up and dragged me around in public from time to time. I guess I just got used to it. I don't like it but I got used to it anyway."

That was when Mayu came back and had a grin on her face when she looked at Athrun. When she left to get changed Athrun said, "What the heck is everyone smiling about?!"

"I'll go check it out." Kazuki said. As he walked onto the runway Athrun wondered if there was something interesting out there. A minute later he came back and Athrun asked, "So what's out there?"

Kazuki replied in a low voice, "There's someone out there that we know."

This made Athrun freeze up inside. He asked, "Who is it?!" but Kazuki had already left. He gently slapped himself on the face and said, "Well, time to go face the music."

Athrun stepped up and headed out onto the runway. Who he saw in the crowd pretty much nearly gave him a heart attack. He managed to keep a straight, smiling face and thought, 'Wha-what the heck are they doing here?!'

Kira and Lacus saw Luri who was really Athrun in disguise. Lacus commented, "Wow, Luri looks so beautiful in that dress." Kira on the other hand felt something wrong the moment 'Luri' walked onto the runway. Cagalli felt the same way thinking, 'That's Luri alright, so why is it I feel that something's wrong with this picture?'

Yzak and Dearka however were quite surprised at 'Luri's' appearance. Dearka said, "Hey, doesn't that girl look like Athrun?"

"Yeah but that girl is definitely not Athrun. I heard a rumor going around that there was a girl in Celestial that looked like Athrun. I guess that's true." Yzak said. Shiho was quite surprised as well; she had heard about Athrun Zala and couldn't believe there was a girl who looked like him. Dearka joked, "So, you think that girl's Athrun's twin."

"No way, we definitely would have heard of something like that a long time ago." Yzak replied, "Between that girl and Athrun, that girl is definitely better."

Dearka smirked at that as they continued to watch Athrun go down the runway. Athrun saw the two also and thought, 'What the?! Yzak and Dearka, what the heck are they doing here?!' Athrun was blushing furiously which seemed to be what the people there found very cute. The reporters for the fashion magazines were taking pictures which added to the embarrassment. Athrun did a twirl before going back up the runway.

When he was backstage he found the girls waiting for him in their new dresses. Kazuki just came out with his and he said, "So you saw them huh?"

"What the heck are they doing here?" Athrun hissed, "If I knew that they were going to be here then I wouldn't have agreed to this!"

"Honestly we didn't know." Nanami said as she walked up to them, "Mayumi must've given Lacus some tickets or something. I certainly didn't know that they'd be here. Kazuki, please help our model get into her new dress."

"Yes ma'am." Kazuki said. As he led Athrun to the change room he said, "Well, let's just hope that things go well and they never have to find out."

Unfortunately for Athrun things weren't that simple for him. As the other models went by Silenna said, "Since you'll be the last one up why don't you say something interesting?"

Athrun was confused and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Silenna smiled and said, "Oh you know, you can do the peace sign and shout, 'Lacus Clyne rules!'. Or you can say, 'I'd like to send my regards to my brother Athrun!' Wait, I know, you can say, 'I'm going to wear this dress at my wedding with my fiancé Kira!'"

Everyone laughed as Athrun said, "I can't say something like that! It would probably ruin Luri's reputation, especially those last two. Those would ruin Kira's and my reputations too!"

Regardless Athrun was so embarrassed that his imagination started to work overtime as he imagined what would happen if he said any of those three things.

Situation one: at the end of the show Athrun goes out and shouts, "Lacus Clyne rules!" while making the peace sign. Everyone starts to talk to themselves as Lacus tilts her head down in embarrassment. Suddenly his eyes hurt and he rubs them, when he finishes the contacts are gone and when he looks at Cagalli she shouts, "Athrun?!" Yzak and Dearka are shocked beyond belief as well as Kira and Lacus, not to mention the rest of the people there.

Situation two: Athrun stands at the end of the runway and says, "I'd like to send my regards to my brother Athrun!" This gets everyone talking and Yzak shouts, "Since when does Athrun have a sister?!" Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, and Caridad are confused at the statement when some kind of freak wind goes through the place, somehow blowing off Athrun's hair extensions and contacts. Everyone is freaked out at this turned of events and Yzak shouts, "What the heck are you doing Athrun?!" Cagalli turns away from him like he's a stranger to him and Kira and Lacus have looks of shame on their faces.

Situation three: it starts the same way as situation two but this time Athrun says, "I'm going to wear this dress at my wedding with my fiancé Kira!" Everyone talks and a few clap in congratulations. Lacus, Cagalli, and even Caridad look at Kira funny, which he says, "I don't know what she's talking about. She may not even be referring to me." Backstage, Via and Lenore spit out the coffee they were drinking all over Nanami in shock. Onstage Athrun's voice softener device suddenly falls off and he accidentally says, "Oops, my bad." Everyone that instantly recognizes Athrun's voice was shocked. Lacus looked at Kira like he was some kind of monster and stormed out. Kira ran after her as Cagalli looked at Athrun and said, "I can't believe I fell in love with this guy, when he's been after my brother all along!"

For some odd reason they all ended up with Athrun found out which was just plain weird. Athrun was so out of it he didn't notice Kazuki shaking him saying, "Hey Athrun, snap out of it!"

"Wha-what?!" Athrun said as he came back to reality thanks to Kazuki shaking him. Kazuki let go and said, "Hey Athrun, are you alright? You look like you've just seen hell."

"I have Kazuki, I have." Athrun said in a depressed voice. Kazuki said, "Don't worry about what Silenna said, she was just joking around. We can't say anything in front of the audience anyway."

This got Athrun's attention and he asked, "So why do we have to wear these voice softeners anyway?"

"'Cause, if we do something like hurt ourselves we won't get caught due to our male voices. Silenna happened to pinch me in the butt before she went on and I happened to shout a little too loudly. The audience heard it and they laughed about it, but they didn't find out that I'm a guy. So just go out there and relax. Something will happen only if you'll keep thinking about it." Kazuki said. As Mayu came back in they did a tag with their hands and Kazuki walked back out there. Athrun thought, 'Hmm, I guess I was just overreacting earlier. Kazuki's right, it's better I'd just relax and go make the walk."

When Kazuki came back he gave a thumbs up to Athrun and left. Athrun took a deep breath, grabbed the bouquet he was holding tightly, and thought, 'Well, here goes.'

Athrun walked down the runway and for some odd reason, everyone felt that he was giving off this graceful feeling as he walked. He reached the end, gave a spin that left everyone speechless. The last thing he did was throw the bouquet, and the one to catch it was Cagalli, who felt embarrassed for catching it. Athrun laughed in his head as he walked back up the runway.

Backstage he found everyone else still in their dresses together. Silenna smiled and said, "Now that's one hell of a way to end the fashion show Athrun."

"Thanks," Athrun looked at all of them and asked, "So, why are all of you still in your dresses?"

They all looked at him with smiles and Mayu said, "Well, Silenna wants the seven of us to have a picture together. How about it?"

Athrun smiled and said, "Well, why not? This will be the last thing for today before I get out of this thing." Everyone laughed and they all gathered together. Via and Lenore showed up as Silenna asked Lenore if she could take the picture. Lenore agreed while Via smiled, holding back a laugh.

When the picture was taken Athrun sighed and was glad that this whole ordeal was over. However, Nanami came by and said, "Hey guys, guess who wanted to pay us a visit." Athrun suddenly felt a chill and he was shocked when Kira and the others showed up. Via and Lenore greeted Caridad as Kira, Lacus, and Cagalli approached the seven of them. Kazuki couldn't help but think, 'Man, I feel sorry for this guy. He just doesn't get a break."

Athrun became nervous as he tried his best to imitate Luri. However Silenna caught on to this and she whispered something into Cagalli's ear. Cagalli was a bit confused at what Silenna told her and she said, "I didn't know that Athrun was into that sort of thing."

This was the last straw as Athrun suddenly froze up and promptly fainted, the last thing he remembered were the others calling out to him with Luri's name.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun was lying on a couch with his normal clothes on and his looks back to normal. Cagalli was right beside him calling out to his name. He opened his eyes and said in his normal voice, "Cagalli?"

He got up and saw that Kira, Lacus, Caridad, and Lenore were in the room with Cagalli. She asked, "Are you alright? I heard that you felt ill for some reason shortly after you came here."

"Huh?" Athrun looked at Lenore who gave him a warm smile. Athrun said, "Oh, well yeah, I feel better right now."

"Good because all six of us are going out for dinner tonight." Cagalli said. She helped him up saying, "Since the fashion show is over let's get going."

"Uh, sure." Athrun was confused so he asked Lenore, "Uh mother, did anything happen when I came by?"

Lenore smiled and said, "Well, I remember that you felt ill when you came by. You were sleeping throughout the entire fashion show the whole time."

"Really?" Athrun said. Lenore just nodded so as they were leaving Athrun thought, 'Then all that just happened was just a really bad dream, right?'

Little did they know, Silenna was watching them leave the building. She had two cameras in her hand, one had the picture of the seven of them in their wedding dresses while the other one had pictures of them walking down the runway, thanks to one of her friends in the audience. After Athrun fainted Nanami and Silenna asked Lenore to make up some story about Athrun, since this incident did look traumatizing to him. They all agreed that it was better for him to think of it as a very bad dream. With Silenna holding the cameras she thought, 'Hmm, this is going to be one memory I'm never gonna forget. All I said to Cagalli was that Athrun was into wearing colored contacts.'

As for Luri, Ash, Morina, and Flay were at Mayu's house going to pick up Elena. Morina and Flay were also asked to participate but they couldn't due to helping Natalie with her work on the NIRUS project. When Ash rang the door bell they were quite surprised to see that it was Luri who answered the door. She said, "Oh hey guys, you're here for Elena right?"

"Luri, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the fashion show right now?" Ash asked her.

Luri's face paled and said, "Uh, was that today?"

"Yes it was." Morina replied. Luri was about to rush off when Morina said, "There's not point now. The show's already over."

Luri cringed and said, "I'm probably going to get it from Nanami, right?"

"Most definitely." The two siblings said in unison. Elena came up to them all dressed and wrote, "I'm ready to go."

"Yeah, oh and Luri, I think you'd better come with us too." Ash said. The five of them went off for dinner and by an odd coincidence, they bumped into Athrun's group and they all had dinner together. As they ate, Luri thought that she felt that Athrun was giving her daggers for some reason throughout dinner. She thought, 'Uh, did I do something wrong?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afternote: Just for the record, I don't hate Athrun or something like that. This idea came to me after I found a female picture of him while looking at random images on daitrombe. I know Athrun might've sounded OOC but I guess I wanted it to sound funny.


End file.
